


Flat white, no foam

by greyghoulclub



Series: Overwatch AUs no one asked for [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, F/F, i am hoe for coffee shop aus, ignores canon even harder than before, lena is a harry potter nerd, well its more amelie than widowmaker, widowmaker is just a nickname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyghoulclub/pseuds/greyghoulclub
Summary: Just a coffee shop au with my favourite lesbians in overwatch(Alternatively titled: Ecto is in widowtracer hell.)





	1. Red lipstick stains

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble that turned into a full blown fic

10:00, Tuesday.

Lena was just cleaning the milk steamer when she walked in. Lena didn't even know why she came here, she hated Lena's guts to hell and back. Yet she always came for the same thing every Tuesday at ten o'clock. Lena just scowled a little bit before going back to her work.

The she-devil stood dutifully in line until it was her time to order.

Lena knew when she walked up to the counter because of the high heels she always wore that made that ridiculous tip-tapping sound. 

Stern face? Check.  
General sour demeanour? Double check.  
Hatred for one Miss Lena Oxton? Did you even need to ask?

"Flat white, no foam." came the short, barked order in a French accent. She obviously didn't want to talk to Lena for more than necessary. Lena grunted and got on with the order as Lucio, her co-worker, got orders from other people. She wished Lucio could, for once, take the usual order from She Who Must Not Be Named.

"Nah dude, she scares me and Hana."

Some help Lucio was.

Flat whites were the hardest coffees for Lena to make. It was like she ordered them just to spite Lena. After two fuck-ups Lena called the order out for Vampira to get it. Tap tap tap. Taking a sip before she went back to her table. The arrogant way she did it annoyed the shit out of Lena.

"Uh Lena? You ok?" a voice said snapping Lena out of her trance. Jesse McCree and his fiance Hanzo Shimada stood at the counter, waiting for Lena to take their orders.

"Oh sorry loves, got a bit distracted..." she mumbled.

Hanzo didn't look entirely convinced. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the woman that put Lena in such a foul mood. Tall, Sleek navy blue ponytail, perfectly applied makeup, and a professional air as she tapped away on a laptop. She was everything Lena was not.

Not that Lena was bad, very cheery, able to make almost anyone laugh, tomboyish, and friendly. It seemed a bit odd to Hanzo that someone such as this woman would try to associate with Lena. Even when it was so obvious to any onlookers that she hated the girl.

Jesse broke the silence with: "So the usual, sweetheart?" Hanzo nodded and Jesse himself ordered a cappucino with an extra shot of coffee.

They chatted with Lena as she and Hana set about making the cappucino and Matcha tea. Hana was excitedly talking about the new Red Dead Redemption game that Rockstar Games had teased about on Twitter with Jesse and Hanzo talked with Lena about the arrangments for his and Jesse's wedding.

"We want to have some traditions from both of our cultures there, but I don't know who to ask about Mexican wedding traditions." Hanzo was quite awkward in revealing this. As he didn't want Jesse to know about it.

"Oh I'm sure you will figure something out, have you two picked out your best men?"

"I have decided on Genji, but I haven't asked him yet. I was planning to ask him tonight as he is coming over for dinner with Zenyatta."

"What about Jesse?"

"I do not know but I assume he is still deciding."

"Well I'm sure it's going to be the best day of your life and that you'll both be very happy together."

"Arigatou Lena." 

Lena finished the cappucino and handed Hanzo the takeaway cup of tea. They both happily payed for their drinks and walked out chatting about something. 

Hana tapped Lena on the shoulder to look at the counter. And guess who greeted her? Voldemort herself. She handed Lena her dirty cup with red lipstick stains on it, the exact change for her drink, and a small note.

"What." Lena said quietly to herself.

She passed the change and cup to Lucio and read the note she had been given.

It said,

"Dear Cherie,

Thank you for the coffee, it was wonderful. And my name is Amelie, not Voldemort.  
Signed,  
Amelie La Croix."

It even had a little kiss print on the bottom.

Lena felt her face heat up dramatically. Out of all she could have done, Volde- I mean, Amelie decided to play Hard to Get? Oh it was on. Amelie had gotten way over her head in this.


	2. Like Romeo and Juliet except they hate each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowtracer is now becoming a huge ship with the workers at the cafe and Lena is completely oblivious to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just picture Hana with a troll face at all times in this chapter.

Life after The Note (tm) at the cafe was hell. Lucio and Hana would not let her live it down. Only the manager of the cafe Mei didn't say anything. Mei is the only pure soul in this hellsite, Lena thought. 

Hana even threatened to write a fanfiction about it and Lena was scared she actually would. Hana does not joke about these kinds of things. 

Lucio was milder in his teasing but just as effective. He acted like Amelie and put on a surprisingly good french accent. 

The cafe's cat, Winston, well didn't give a shit about it. As cats do.

At least everyone let Lena off for most of the day. It was only on breaks that they started teasing her. 

"Oh Lenaaaaa," Hana said in a sing-songy voice. 

"Oh sweet christ. What do you want now Hana?" Lena groaned. She felt like she may kill Hana by the end of the week if she kept this up.

"Do you think I should make my fanfic fluffy or smutty?" Hana had the most evil shit-eating grin on her face. For Lena it was cringe city.

"Seriously, do I need to about your dumb fanfic?" Lena nearly screeched. Trying to change the subject she tried to convince Hana that she needed to leave to go back to the counter in five minutes and wanted to finish her tea.

Hana was not convinced at all. "Lena you've just started your break." But she knew Lena really didn't like talking about the situation with Amelie so she said, "alright I'll let it go. You're obviously uncomfortable."

Lena let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"But there was something weird, she didn't come into the shop to get her usual order. She looked inside the window and then ran- or well walked as fast as she could away." Lena nodded. It was a bit strange as Amelie usually wouldn't pass up the opportunity to spite Lena. 

Maybe she was ill? Or just being Amelie and just having odd routines as she did. If she hated Lena at first, now it was like she couldn't even stand to look Lena in the face.

***

Oh god why had she done that? Was the general thought going through Amelie LaCroix's head the entire week. She couldn't deny the Oxton girl was attractive, but goddamn was she annoying. So hyperactive and loud. It was a wonder that her co-workers hadn't gone insane yet.

She hadn't gone into the bloody coffee shop either to get her flat white, because she knew that Lena would be there. She had looked in the window and her suspicions were true. Oxton was there, but she had been seen by the young korean girl with the pink makeup on her face and she had briskly walked away. 

Her co-workers at Talon designers had been a bit... strange recently. A lot of them were imitating really shit London cockney accents and saying things like, "Spot of tea love?" or "He's a bloody wanker!"

It was safe to say that Amelie left work with a headache each night.

But Lena's indignant face when she read the note still stuck in her mind. It was kinda cute cute. With her blushing and her freckles it was a bit childlike bt it suited her really well. 

Wait. Hold up a sec. Did she... No.

Did she, Amelie LaCroix compliment fucking Lena Oxton in her head when they both hated each other?!

Oh god... It was like Amelie's whole life was like one of her roomate Gabe's shitty novelas on the TV. And it was a hate-to-love romance story. If she ever admitted this to Gabe she'd never hear the end of it. She'd run away change her name to some dumb shit like Thunderfuck and live a life as a recluse in Alaska.

Oh god Amelie needed a drink. But little did she know it would make her life even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOooooo gonna write some sin in the next chapter.


	3. Girls love girls and boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But if you change your mind you know where I am. And if you change your mind you know where to find me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that can summed up in a Panic! at the Disco song.

The bar Amelie was headed to was a quiet little place, owned by Hanzo Shimada and his, uh... partner? Amelie wasn't quite sure if their relationship. Hadn't talked to them in a bit.

She knew the workers at the cafe were fond of the both of them. 

And as predicted, when she thought of the cafe, she thought of Lena. Which, at this moment she really didn't appreciate it.

As if she was running away from her thoughts, she tapped away faster in her heels. 

The bar itself was called Little Dragon and had a small golden dragon motif on the arch of the door.

Inside, it was peaceful and calming with soft music playing through a radio. There was the traditional bar stools but it also had plush dark red velvet couches around a small table for groups of you wanted to be social. Not Amelie though.

A few people were dotted around the bar, mostly groups of young people with a few older couples scattered in between. 

Amelie walked up to the bar, where a scruffy looking man in a navy blue flannel shirt stood, cleaning glasses and serving drinks. He noticed Amelie sit down and walked over to take her order.

"Well, what'll you be having?" He asked with a country drawl. Amelie saw the flash of an engagement ring on his finger.

"May I see your wine list?" she asked with practiced ease.

"Sure. Just let me find it."

After clattering about for a couple minutes the bartender handed Amelie the list of wines that they had in stock. It was a respectable amount of variety. From Japanese sake to old Italian rose.

Amelie handed the list back to the bartender and asked for a French red wine. What? She can't like a wine from her own country.

The bartender disappeared round the back as a new group of people came in. A trio of young, probably university-age patrons.

A pop of the wine cork snapped Amelie back into reality. A tall-stemmed glass of blood coloured liquid was handed to her.

"Merci beaucoup." She quietly said.

The bartender himself seemed like an alright person. Very extroverted and friendly. Although he could use a bit of a trim on his beard. 

People were moving in and out of the bar around Amelie. It's not like she was uncomfortable, it's just that she kinda wanted someone to talk to.

Like her prayers had been answered by god or some other deity, someone sat down next to her.

"Jesse, pass me some sake," she said in a very distinct Japanese accent that Amelie was sure she had heard before. 

"Yeah darlin' give a second," said the bartender who was now revealed to Amelie as Jesse.

Amelie look to the man who spoke and glanced with suprise at the fact that Hanzo Shimada sat next to her.

And he had the same engagement ring s Jesse.

"Wait. Are you two..." she started to ask, but was interrupted by Hanzo who sounded like he had answered this question a million times before.

"Yes we are engaged. We are marrying next month."

Well that cleared it up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"Ah no, it is my fault. I have been answering that question all day and it is tiring to say the same thing over and over again."

"It's ok. Where did you two meet?"

"In King's Cross, we bumped into each other at the airport and well didn't get off to the best start. But as we got to know each other more, he was as much of an idiot as I thought he was and I wasn't as 'stuck up' in his words as he thought I was and it went on from there."

"That is nice. It kind of reminds me of how I met this one person..." 

"I am sorry. I need to go help my fiancé, I will possibly talk to you later... um what is your name again?"

"Amelie."

"Thank you. I will speak to you later Amelie." And with that Hanzo disappeared from Amelie's sight into the back to help his soon-to-be husband.

Amelie now left alone to contemplate her love life and still how she had not come to terms with her own bisexuality. It was awkward going into her memories of the years when she thought she was 100% straight. Her five-year long relationship with Gèrard that came to a bitter end as he died. The years she spent questioning herself before she came to her conclusion.

Maybe she was willing to be in a relationship with another woman. But she wouldn't know anyone who would date her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amelie is the epitome of the "you can't catch me gay thoughts" meme.
> 
> I typed this up on my phone in class because I was bored so there is bound to be mistakes.


	4. In the right side of the wrong bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Lena + emotional Amelie = angry makeouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really won't go far making out cause Lena is quite drunk in this chapter.

Let it be said Lena Oxton was a complete lightweight when it came to drinking.

It had only taken three drinks for Lena to get a little bit tipsy. She was here with Lucio as Hana was too young to drink. Hana was ready to be designated driver if needed so Lucio had her on speed dial.

Lucio was telling some joke that Lena wasn't paying attention to because of her.

Voldemort, or should I say Amelie LaCroix was sitting at the bar, sipping on a dainty glass of red wine. Lena instantly felt her gut twist.

Lucio looked across to where Lena was staring and whispered a small "oh".

Lena's drunk head expected to fight Amelie, ask her what was going on with that note. It was like Amelie kinda liked her but also still hated her. Like Draco Malfoy, a dick but does sort of care. She tried to get up but stumbled and Lucio, who could hold his liquor, rushed out to help her. 

"Lena don't bother with it, you're drunk and you're probably gonna say something you're gonna regret."

"But Lucio, I want to know why she's being such a bitchhhh..." Lena slurred. Yep she definitely was drunk.

"We all do but try not to get in trouble tonight, you've already been kicked out of here once for being too rowdy."

Lena remembered that incident well. She tended to be the drunk person who started fights. Like not physical but with words. She'd throw shade lie no ones business. Hanzo had tossed her out of his bar as to not upset other customers and Jesse had to give her a ride home.

"Ok Lucio I'll behave." She said like an impudent child.

Lucio raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

*** 

After a while Lucio left to use the bathroom and Lena went up to the bar to order more drinks for her and Lucio. She 'tried not to' bump into Amelie but did anyway. Boy was she pissed.

"Watch where you're going." She hissed sharply. Jesse's ears perked up at that but kept his distance to see if this would actually turn into a fight.

"Sorry love, I'm a bit drunk."

"I can see that."

"You know what?"

"What."

"You're really fucking attractive Amelie." 

This statement shocked Amelie. Lena Oxton thought she was attractive? Even though they hated each other there was a mutual attraction but you just had to get Lena drunk to admit it?! Amelie knew she had an embarrassing blush on her face.

"I'd like to kiss you if that's alright." Lena asked but it wasn't a joke you could see the sincerity in her eyes. It was official Hanzo and Jesse who had been listening in, shipped it.

"They'd be a cute couple if they got past that 'fuck you but also fuck me too' thing, wouldn't they Jesse?"

"Yeah I agree, love." Jesse said and kissed Hanzo on the cheek.

***

Amelie had taken Lena back to her apartment, somewhere that they're not likely to cleft caught. Unless Gabe decided to walk in at any point tonight.

Amelie used Lena's phone to text Lucio that Lena had gotten a ride back home and for him not to worry.

Lena was still laughing at some dumb joke she hadn't made to herself and shut up immediately when Amelie walked to the bed she was sitting on and pulled the band out of her hair and letting the navy blue locks trail over her shoulders. 

Lena was blushing like an idiot. God Amelie was beautiful, but don't let Hana know that she said that.

Amelie had a small smile on her face and closed the space between them. Lena felt like she couldn't breathe, Amelie just took up all the space in her world. Kissing wasn't a thing Lena would associate with Amelie LaCroix, but goddamn was she good at it.

She knew where to make her moan and where to let her take control. Lena was having the time of her life. She'd never made out with someone this good.

Eventually they had to break the kiss for air. Fucking lungs, Lena thought she wanted to keep on kissing Amelie but she was already falling asleep because of the alcohol in her system. 

Only remembered Amelie ticking gay her into the bed, stroking her wild hair and saying,

"Bonne nuit, ma chèrie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena you know that Hana's gonna be on to you. Shen needs ideas for the smut scene in her fanfic.


	5. When the sun met the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just tooth rottingly sweet fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jUST REALLY WANTED TO WRITE FLUFF TODAY

Sneaking out Amelie's place was harder than expected.

First of all, Lena had to figure out where she was because she wasn't in a home she recognised. Not her own, not Lucio's, not Hana's, or even Jesse and Hanzo's. Also, who was in the bed beside her? And why did her head hurt? Oh god did she drink more than she could actually handle?

The person next to her was tall, slender, and has about waist length navy blue hair. That description rang several alarms in Lena's already pounding head. The realisation came to her with a sinking feeling. She was in Amelie's apartment and in her bed too. Bad Lena. No more drinking.

Lena was already regretting what she (maybe) did when she was drunk. Judging by the hickeys on her neck, there was a pretty intense snogging session. (Making out for you Americans.) Lena doesn't remember taking off any clothes just her t-shirt had a couple lipstick stains on the collar. This time they were dark purple.

Lena probably made such a racket getting her shoes, phone, and keys that Amelie woke up and caught Lena just going out the door.

"Leaving so soon, cherie?" she said in a sleep addled voice, eyes still not entirely focused.

Lena was blushing red as a tomato at the little nickname. She looked around for an excuse but found none. All she could get out was a, "um...."

"At least get some breakfast, you'll need it after the drinking last night." Amelie said, waving her hand towards the kitchenette on the other side of the apartment. Amelie was being nice? Error does not compute. 

Turns out Amelie could some hella good crepes. She made a good stack of them with different toppings. Strawberries, blueberries, banana, honey, you name it Amelie had it. Lena took the blueberry ones and dug in. She had never tasted crepes this good in her life. 

"Wow! These are really good! Where did you get the recipe?" Lena asked the smiling Amelie.

"From my mother. Family secret."

"Awww Amelie." Lena groaned. She knew Amelie wouldn't tell even if she was on her deathbed. You know what Amelie wasn't that bad, you just had to get drunk and then make out with her to get all buddy-buddy with her. Wow. It really did sound like one of Gabe's crappy novelas.

After that they parted ways, not without exchanging phone numbers to text each other with things they had in common. Such as baking and sweet foods, fantasy and sci-fi movies, and their disdain with cheesy romances.

Lena had this warm fuzzy feeling in her belly while she was walking down the street. She and Amelie were complete opposites when it came to personality and style. Amelie was neat, a perfectionist, and extremely fashionable. While Lena was messy, fine when things were half done, and not so fashionable in a feminine sense but tomboy, androgynous? Hell yeah. But even they had things in common. Whoa, now Lena was sounding like the shitty novela.


	6. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOhhhhh BOI do I love hurt/comfort scenes and Amelie can have my depression as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back now that they got their laptop back from the shop because they spilt coke on it.

Lucio and Hana were planning something, Lena knew it. She could see it in the glances and giggling whispers. But she knew she had brought on herself when she had come back home to her flat and found that Lucio and Hana were there waiting for her.

"We wanted to make sure you got home safe." They had said innocently enough, but Lena knew they were plotting her downfall as soon as they saw the purple lipstick on her cheek from the night before.

"Where did you get that Lena?" Hana had asked in a singsongy voice. Lena blushed a deep red and slapped her hand to her cheek which hurt a bit. Ow. She was kinda drunk that night but she did remember kissing Amelie. And it... it was like firework and butterflies fighting for dominance in her belly. She knew she shouldn't have been doing that but goddammit it felt good. Amelie was a really good kisser...

"Uh, earth to Lena, we asked you a question while you're daydreaming over there," Lucio said, both sympathetic and not at all at the same time. His eyebrows raised when he saw Lena's neck. She had a hickey. A MOTHERFUCKING HICKEY. He smiled devilishly and pointed it out to Hana. Hana struggled to keep in her giggles. Lena hadn't noticed the hickey Amelie left her that night but dammit if it wasn't obvious now... red and purple in some places right above her jugular.

"Amelie.." Lena muttered to herself.

***

Lena texted Amelie about the hickey after wrk when she knew she was free.

"Amelie, what is this doing on my neck???" Lena typed with a (awkward) picture of her neck she tried to take with her phone in her bathroom.

Amelie took a while to answer.  
"Cherie, it is a hickey it will fade in a couple of days. Just wear a turtleneck or a high-collared jacket or shirt."

"Amelie I know how to hide it, I've been wearing a scarf at work all day!! I want to know why you gave me it!"

"A scarf I did not think of that one... Heat of the moment."

"Heat of the moment? Is that your answer??"

"Well we were both a little bit drunk at the time. I held back a lot from what I really wanted to do."  
"...I shouldn't of said that."

Needless to say Lena was a bit shocked, but also a bit aroused.

"Uh, do what love?"

"Nonono I shouldn't have considered it."

"Amelie... we're still friends right..?"

After about five-ten minutes Amelie sent a big mountain of text to Lena.

"Ah. I should have known that you get attached quickly. It is in your nature, no? But I... I don't want to lose you but I don't want to scare you away either. People have often said that I am too intimidating but I only put on that face because I am horribly lonely and I don't know how to keep a stable relationship. All of my past relationships have ended like that and the latest ended up in a death. You showed me kindness and affection when I believed I deserved none. Lena. you are the kindest person I have ever met and I want to be friends with you but I have a lot of what you say? Emotional baggage. But for you I want to get past it, I am your friend just give me time ok?"

Lena was in tears when she finished reading the text. It explained why Amelie always seemed so bitter and so much more. It honestly sounded like she was depressed. Maybe she was but Lena was no psychiatrist. But for you I want to get past it. That gave Lena some hope that maybe they could be be something.

That would be nice now, wouldn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear next chapter will have some more mchanzo in it. (when you're in the ship so deep it pops up in your fics for your other ships) and also some fluff and talking things out for Amelie and Lena.


	7. Walk, walk fashion baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some shopping fluff with Amelie and Lena. Alternatively titled "Lena your gay is showing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hitting you with some fluff after the angst train had come into the station.

After the very emotionally heavy text messages, Lena and Amelie had a mutual decision to take it slow for a bit. Just so they could get more comfortable around their newfound closeness. Now that Lena knew about Amelie's pretty bad depression, a lot of her behaviour made sense. Lena didn't claim to know a lot about depression or mood disorders or anything like that really, but she knew that depression wasn't just being really fucking sad all the time. 

From having tea together on Amelie's bad days, Lena learned most of the time Amelie just felt numb and didn't know how to fake being happy so she did the whole passive-aggressive, resting bitch face routine.

"I know you weren't being mean on purpose now love, you don't need to apologise now." Lena said after Amelie apologised to her for the millionth time. Lena tried to keep these talks lighthearted for Amelie's sake. She didn't want to bum her out and make it worse.

"Yes cherie, but I still feel like I should," Amelie said, curling into Lena's should more like a big lap cat while they watched a French film noir (with English subtitles for Lena, of course). Lena liked when they were calm like this, without a care in the world. Nothing could or would bother them.

"Hey love?"  
"Yes Cherie?"

Lena blushed a little bit before asking her question.

"You know how you're a fashion designer and all..."  
"That is my job Lena," smirk.  
"I was wondering if you could help me get some formal clothes? Cause I'm going to Jesse and Hanzo's wedding in a couple months and I don't have anything formal to wear. And it'd be rude to wear jeans wouldn't it? So can you please please please help me?" Lena eventually stuttered out.

Amelie's surprise at Lena asking her for help was apparent. Lena already trusted her this much? They had only been friends for a short while but she guessed Lena was one of those people who wore her heart on her sleeve.

"What kind of formal would you be looking for? So I can help you get some ideas of what to get you."

Lena had the biggest smile on her face at Amelie's agreement to help.  
"Uh something simple but still looks good. Not a dress though, I really don't like wearing dresses. I prefer to look, um... what's the word..?"

"Androgynous?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

Amelie smiled, god she was pretty went she smiled. "I believe I can find you something. Meet me at the train station tomorrow at 11 o'clock."

***

Lena whistled the tune of "Should I stay or should I go" by The Clash as she waited for Amelie. She had a takeaway cup full of earl grey tea and her yellow tinted reading glasses on as she read the article on her phone. Amelie appeared by her side a couple minutes later with a coffee (flat white), tapped on Lena's shoulder, giving Lena a little fright and nearly made her drop her phone.

"Cherie, what are those glasses for? It is winter is it not?" Amelie said looking around at the light snow falling around them.

Lena looked at Amelie and smiled. "They're not sunglasses love, they're reading glasses. I told you I'm dyslexic remember?" Amelie flicked herself in the forehead in a mocking way of "ah silly me, how could I forget". And smiled again. This time with black lipstick. Amelie looked really good in black lipstick.

"Ah can we stop in that pharmacy I need to pick up a new tube of my lipstick." She waved the nearly empty tube in Lena's face. 

"Yeah sure I need to pick some contact lens solution as well." The two women giggled at each other and entered the shop together. And the thought of the fact that they'd make a really cute couple kept creeping into Lena's head. NO WE ARE ONLY FRIENDS, Lena thought to herself.

"Cherie? Are you there?" Amelie asked as she paid for her new lipstick. (One of the Kat Von D liquid lipsticks.) The sound of Amelie's voice snapped Lena out of her thoughts.

"Yeah love, I'm over here," she called from the door. Amelie walked over, lipstick in hand. 

"Come on, mon petite, we'll get you that formal wear."

They walked over to a big, glass building, the big sign on the front introduced as the prestigious Talon Designs. Amelie walked over and opened the door for Lena. Lena was in awe, she'd never set foot in here before. This was where all the rich people would get clothes from in her university.

"Wait a minute, you work here?"

Amelie smiled at Lena to say, "why yes, I do." Lena was surprised at how humble she was about it. Most of the people who bought from Talon were not humble about it at all.

"But Amelie, I could never afford anything from here. I'm still paying off student loans." Lena said in a small voice.

"Nonsense Lena, it's my treat." At that, Lena's face lit up. It was going to be amazing.

They went around everywhere. Amelie determined to find the perfect outfit for Lena. Lena was actually getting kinda tired from having to try everything on. They eventually settled on slim fit black trousers, a white blouse, dark grey waistcoat and a black ladies suit jacket with a navy blue tie. It suited Lena very nicely. Formal but also easy to move around in, when you consider how hyperactive Lena was when she was excited. 

Beep. Went the card reader as Amelie paid for it all.

"Oh Amelie how can I repay you for this?"

"Just be a fucking stunner when you wear it Cherie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back after their internet went on strike and they couldn't even get on battle.net?? 
> 
> This binch that's who.
> 
> This is kinda short but I wanted to put up something before I went to sleep as I am really tired. (It's 1am in the morning in the UK as I'm writing this.)


	8. Lena's been shot in the ass by a French Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena may have a bit of a crush. mayyyyybbeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When your in to mchanzo so much it appears in your widowtracer fics.... the gays are ruining my life but I'm ok with it.

"Lena's been acting strange hasn't she?"

Hanzo Shimada looked at the girl that his fiance was referencing and he had to say he agreed. Lena had been acting strange lately. She was being nice, no friendly to the LaCroix woman when she came into the shop. Didn't they hate each other?

"Yes, I agree Jesse. She has been. But don't you think she's happier now too?" Jesse looked confused for a moment before he understood what Hanzo meant. He smiled at Hanzo and placed his hand on top of Hanzo's.

"Now that y'mention it sweetpea, she is happier. But it's around Amelie that she's happier and that's what confuses me 'bout it." Jesse had known Lena for a very long time, but he's never seen as lovesick as this. The girl wore her heart on her sleeve and she fell for people fast and hard. He briefly glanced at the gold band around his ring finger. Hard and fast.

"I think Miss Oxton has a bit of a crush." he said, confirming what he thought to Hanzo. Hanzo nodded. Jesse had always been good at reading people's emotions, that's how he managed to help Hanzo through rough patches with his depression. Knowing when to back off and when to comfort the man. Hanzo smiled and linked his fingers with Jesse's, goddamn he loved him and was so glad he was marrying him.

"Jesse! I can smell cigarillo smoke on you, I thought I told you either had to quit or cut down for our wedding!"

"Darlin'... It's the only one I've had in two weeks..."

***

Amelie had just left when Lena started her break. The teasing about her and Amelie had died down but there was a couple jokes about it now and then, which Lena didn't mind as it wasn't as bad as the threat of fanfiction. 

Amelie was a lot nicer than a lot of people thought. She had bought Lena an expensive suit to wear at Hanzo and Jesse's wedding and told her to be beautiful in it. Was she doing it to help Lena out or was she doing it because she wanted to? There was a mutual attraction but did it go beyond just friends? Lena hoped so.

Wait a minute, did I just admit that I want to be more than friends with Amelie? Lena thought to herself. Luckily there was no one in the breakroom to see the blush Lena had on her face. Well except from Winston. Lena went over to where Winston was curled up on the corner of the couch to go and pet him. Winston was a fairly bulky cat, with dark grey fur and a small nick in his left ear. He was pretty old in cat terms and Mei was convinced that he's shortsighted. Too bad they don't make glasses for cats. 

"Mrow?" Winston looked kinda annoyed that Lena disrupted his nap. Lena buried her nose in his fur.

"Oh Winston, what am I going to do? I think I have a crush on Amelie and I wanna ask her to be my plus one at the wedding and I don't know if she'll say yes and oh god I'm rambling I'm gonna shut up now."

Winston actually looked kinda sympathetic, no joke. 

"But what if she's straight and then I ask her and she'll be weirded out. And she's a really good friend and I don't want that to change but... Argh! I wanna kiss her again but I don't know if the kiss she gave me before was genuine or was because she was drunk." Lena's love live was dwindling in the balance here with the assumption that Amelie was into other girls and wanted to date Lena as well. And she was confessing this to a cat, who probably didn't care about that just as long as he got fed.

Wow her life was a fucking soap opera if there ever was one.


	9. Life's get great when you're stressed out and dying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A completely Amelie centred chapter and it gets pretty dark near the end. So a trigger(?) warning for suicidal thoughts and thoughts of self harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me when I first started writing: each character has to be different and nothing like me.
> 
> Me now: you get my ADHD, you get my anxiety and depression, ect.
> 
> French translations:  
> "Cette vin, c'est bon"- This wine, it's good.  
> "Oh dieu, pourquoi es-tu si pathetique?"- oh god, why are you so pathetic?

It had been a tough week for Amelie. She was so busy nowadays because of work and she was stressed out and didn't have time time to call or text Lena as much as she wanted. Talon designs were bombarded with a load of requests for evening gowns and formal wear, which was Amelie's strong suit but the sheer number of designs she had to do in a day was overwhelming. And did she just have to get art block today? Of all days?

She kinda wished she had a less professional job like Lena, maybe work in the coffee shop with her but Amelie wasn't good with people. Lena... Amelie was so confused about how she felt about her. She liked being friends but she wouldn't mind it becoming a romantic relationship either. No one at work really helped, they'd just tease her about it. Gabe wasn't any help either, not because he was teasing, more so because he didn't really care. "I have my own relationship to worry about," he had told her.

***

Amelie got home at three am for the third time this week. She was so tired. Her apartment was dark and Gabe wasn't there but he had left a little note to say that he had gone out to the bar with some friends. Amelie flicked on the TV to some channel that she didn't play attention to. She really just needed some background noise to drown out her thoughts. She didn't feel hungry even though she didn't have dinner and grabbed a bottle of wine from the cooler. She didn't bother with a glass, just popped the cork and started drinking. She kicked off her heels to some corner of the living room and flopped down on the couch. Not caring that she split some wine on her dress.

"Cette vin. c'est bon."

"Oh dieu, pourquoi es-tu si pathetique?"

Amelie was mentally pummelling herself. She knew she was pathetic and couldn't work up the guts to end it all. It was a thought that had been in the back of her mind for the past year or so. Always there when she was alone, especially when she was alone. She never told anyone but Lena because she didn't want to be pitied. But she didn't tell Lena the extend of her depression. She had been on anti-depressants for a while now but she had recently just stopped taking them even though she was supposed to. She didn't want to be on pills to make her emotions stable for her whole life. She figured at the start, just take them when you need them, but she was learning that it was a huge mistake and her mood actually plummeted now that she wasn't taking her medications.

Maybe she should have died in the car crash with Gerard...

She had finished the bottle of wine in her round of self-loathing and walked to the kitchen to place the bottle on the kitchen counter. She saw a knife sitting by the sink. She picked it up and examined it, clean, just warm from when someone had washed it. Very sharp. Sharp enough to pierce skin...

The knife was held just above her wrist when she realised what she was doing. She immediately dropped the knife and ran to her bedroom and started panicking. She was about to hurt herself with that knife. Oh god. What would her parents think if she did that? What would Lena think? Would Lena be mad or would she be sympathetic? Amelie sure hoped it was the latter.

Amelie immediately grabbed her phone and pressed the call button to phone Lena, oh god please pick up. I know it's three in the morning but please please pick up.

The ring tone, buzzed for a minute until a sleepy English voice answered, "Hello?"


	10. The chapter in which they kiss. (but neither of them are drunk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is a gay goofy goober (Mentions of self harm in this chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am back from mchanzo week, and also the christmas comic with Lena and her (canon) gf is ver. cute, and some peeps said it was end of the widowtracer ship but Lena does have two hands...

At first Lena wondered who in their right mind would phone someone at three in the morning, but when she heard Amelie crying she didn't care about sleep anymore. Her mind raced through reasons why Amelie would be crying, such as maybe watching a sad film or maybe tears of joy from laughing too much, but that wasn't the reason and Lena knew it. 

"Amelie, love, what's going on? Are you ok?" Lena's voice was very high pitched from her worry.

"Lena, cherie... I-I..." then Amelie started crying with renewed force. Lena started to panic, did she say something wrong? Did she come off as too forceful? 

"Amelie, please... I'm not the reason you're crying right?" Lena asked weakly, it wasn't much but it was all that she could offer at the minute.

"No... It's not you... It's what I- what I nearly did to myself..."

If Lena wasn't worried before, she was in full panic mode now. Her mind now raced through conclusions, all of them awful and that she didn't want to think was true but they probably were.

"Amelie-" Lena started but the other woman cut her off.

"I tried to hurt myself Lena.. But then I panicked when I realised what I was doing and phoned you." Lena felt a tear drip down her cheek. No. Please don't let that be true... But hoping was futile. Amelie did try to do this. The woman that Lena loved tried to self harm herself.

"I... I don't know what to say..." Lena knew how this sounded but she continued with it to try and make it better, "I don't really know what depression is like, so I'm not going to start with the whole, it'll be ok thing, but I'm coming over see you tomorrow as I've got the day off work and we'll see how it goes from there... I guess?"

Amelie knew Lena was unsure of what to do but she could see Lena's good intentions.  
"I'd like that Lena," she said smiling properly for the first time tonight. She could feel Lena's beaming smile through the other end of the phone.

"But first you get some sleep." Lena said with a yawn. At that, Amelie realised just how tired she was. Lena could hear the rustle of bed sheets as Amelie climbed into her own bed. 

"Goodnight love."  
"Bonne nuit Cherie."

***

Amelie was more or less calm now, but Lena could see the toll that breakdown had on her as they sat in Amelie's kitchen drinking tea together. She wanted to say something but was afraid to break the silence. What would she say anyway? You should never do that again because I love you too much for you to do anyhting like that to yourself? No. Too long. Maybe a simple; are you ok? But that sounded like she was pitying Amelie.

"Lena, are you feeling well? You have been staring into your tea for a while now." Amelie asked, breaking the silence for Lena.

Lena stuttered and stumbled over her words. "Oh! Um.. I'm fine! I was just... uh... thinking of something to say..." She could feel the red hot blush spreading over her cheeks. Lena tried to take a sip of her tea but ended up choking and spluttering. Amelie went over to help Lena and patted her on the back trying to help her stop coughing her lungs out. When Lena stopped coughing, she was very aware of how close she and Amelie were. 

It seemed like Amelie noticed that too. They were both blushing like idiots.

Lena decided to make the move, and pressed her lips to Amelie's. Amelie's lips were soft and tasted a little bit like peppermint. Lip balm probably. Lena was fucking terrified that Amelie would pull away and not associate with her ever again. But she didn't. Amelie just deepened the kiss. And just a little but of tongue.

When they had to pull away for air, they both smiled.

Lena was blabbling, just trying to get the words out.  
"Amelie I didn't think you were into other girls and I though if I did kiss you, you'd pull away and never talk to me again 'cause I'd be that lesbian who tried to kiss you and made the friendship weird."

Amelie was giggling like a little girl. Lena was cute when she babbled.  
"Lena, cherie I am bisexual."

"Well then, is it ok if I asked you out on a date?"

"Oui cherie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall soon be wrapping up this story soon but now we're getting into the lovey-dovey dating bit.


	11. Harry Potter marathons are the best first dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is a gay nerd trying to impress her crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block is great isn't it so it took me a month to write this.

Lena was sure that Amelie would like a movie marathon for a date. Just cuddled up at home watching whatever. But there was one problem with that though, Lena didn't know what movie series Amelie actually liked.

Well she could put the French film noirs on, but Amelie had seen them a thousand times. She knew Amelie liked old horror movies but Lena hated them so that was a no-go. Lena was a weenie when it came to horror movies. She had asked Jesse and Hanzo about it and they did suggest some good options but none of them had really clicked with Lena. 

"I'm pretty sure that Amelie hates westerns Jesse," she had told the man when he had suggested a Clint Eastwood movie marathon. "But the movie marathon idea sounds good."

"Well at least the idea was good if yer gonna not like my taste in movies."

Hanzo smiled a little bit and kissed his fiancé's cheek.   
"We can watch some when we get home if you want," he said to make his soon to be husband happy.

"Darlin' I thought you didn't like westerns either?" Jesse said confused at Hanzo's willingness to watch a genre of movie that he didn't like.

"They have grown on me." He said to Jesse. "Like a rash." He whispered to Lena.

***

"Cherie, what are we doing again?" Amelie asked as Lena got the popcorn out of the microwave. 

"We're having a movie marathon love," Shen called back as she put the butter and maltesers in the popcorn and mixed around a bit.

"What are we watching?"

Lena sat down with the bowl of popcorn before she answered Amelie's question. 

"Well, I-uh, didn't really know what kind of movies you liked, and I'm really not a fan of horrors, so I decided we could watch a series I liked since I've seen all those French ones you like."

"That is fine Lena, I was kind of using the scary movies a short an excuse to cuddle." Amelie giggled. Lena didn't associate Amelie wit her giggling, but goddamn it was cute when she did. Amelie had a very slight blush on her cheeks when she admittedly this. 

Be still my beating heart, Lena thought to herself. "That's... that's... really cute Amelie.." she stuttered out. Amelie just giggled again.

"So um..." Lena was still blushing from Amelie's giggles, "I thought we could watch Harry Potter, cause well I love them, and I know you've read the books when you were little but have never seen the films."

"Oh, I did quite like the prisoner of azkaban." I'm getting more and more gay for this woman, Lena thought.

Lena put the first DVD in the player and pressed the start button. The warner brothers symbol flashed on screen before they heard the iconic piano music.

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" flashed on screen before the camera dipped through the clouds onto Dumbledore walking through Privet Drive with his lighter that took the lights out of the street lamps so no one could see Hagrid fly down on the motorbike with baby Harry.

"Ah fancy seeing you here Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore said to a grey tabby cat sitting on a wall.

"What are the wizards who can change into animals called again? I cannot remember," Amelie asked Lena while the latter stuffed popcorn into her mouth.

Lena took a second to chew and then answered. "They're called Animagus. Look! Here comes Hagrid!" 

The flying motorbike came into view on the screen, the half giant Hagrid cradling a baby in his massive arm. 

The characters on screen greeted each other and then discussed why Harry was being left with muggles instead of with another wizarding family. Amelie popped a malteser into her mouth.

***

The next two movies passed with Lena and Amelie chatting in between. The Goblet of Fire was next and the two were getting kind of tired now, Lena looked at the clock and it was nearly two in the morning. She knew Amelie could function on little sleep but she didn't know about herself. 

They did start at 10 o'clock in the evening, so Lena should have expected this. The popcorn was gone and Amelie was snuggling into a blanket. 

"Love do you want to just go to sleep?" Lena asked, yawning in the middle of her sentence.

"Yes, I am rather tired we can finish the movies tomorrow." 

Lena didn't say a word, just smiled and crawled under the blankets with Amelie. Amelie is really warm, her tired mind thought, with the rain falling outside, and the soft light from one of her lamps. Lena felt more content than she had in a long time. 

She loved Amelie she really did.


	12. Je t'aime ma cherie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo! Last chapter of this fic! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this fic just as much as I have writing it!
> 
> The french in the title means "I love you my sweetheart" or "I love you my dear" Cherir generally is a term of endearment.

"My god Amelie looks beautiful," Lena thought to herself when she got in the cab to go to Jesse and Hanzo's wedding. She had on the suit that Amelie had gotten for her at Talon, and she had added a blue ribbon around her neck, because she though that was cute. Amelie had on a backless dark purple floor length dress, that showed off the spider tattoo on her back.

Amelie knew that Lena loved her tattoos, especially her backpiece as evidenced by her tracing the linework when she thought that Amelie was asleep. 

Amelie had also helped Lena with some makeup, keeping it natural because that's what Lena liked with her makeup. Amelie, however, in Lena's words, "looked like a sexy vampire". 

They were headed to the pier by the beach, as Jesse, being the hopeless romantic sap that he was, wanted to have his wedding by the see at sunset. Lena and Amelie had thought that it was cute. 

When they had got there, they could see Jesse in a suit, without the cowboy hat (thank god), waiting by the altar for Hanzo. The decor for the wedding was a mix of Japanese and Mexican traditions. Genji and Gabriel were the best men for Hanzo and Jesse respectively.

Hanzo had arrived in a kimono, with his hair tied up with his signature golden ribbon, and Jesse said that he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Hanzo blushed and said something in Japanese to Genji, and then returned the compliment to Jesse.

Jesse was flustered, was babbling in both English and Spanish, saying both how lucky he was to be married to Hanzo and just how in love with the man he was.

***

When everyone had been seated, the ceremony began. There was the usual vows and then the best man speeches. Gabe and Genji had everyone in stitches laughing with embarrassing stories about the happy couple.

"He was so drunk! Jeez, you should have been there, you'd never get Hanzo to dress in a sailor scout uniform sober!" Genji nearly couldn't get his sentence out from laughing. Even the priest who was marrying the two, Zenyatta was giggling a bit. 

When the best man speeches were over, Jesse had his little bit to say to Hanzo.

"Hanzo Shimada, when I first met you, never in a million years had I imagined I'd ever have the chance to marry you. I thought I'd be stuck pining for you and be too scared and dumb to do anything about it. But when I did manage to get you on that first date, I knew I had met the one, y'know?" Jesse took and breath as he got the ring from Gabe and slipped it on Hanzo's finger, "And now it's official and I could not be happier than I am now."

Everyone clapped and a couple were weeping. Jesse had never been the one to do emotional speeches like that. 

Hanzo got the ring for Jesse from Genji before starting his speech. 

"I never thought I would marry, actually I never thought I would end up marrying another man. But I am happy it is you Jesse. Very happy." Hanzo, as per usual kept it short and sweet, but he got his message across all the same. 

"You are now husband and husband. You may kiss." Zenyatta said after the happy couple had their rings on. Jesse and Hanzo looked beautiful kissing against the sunset, the red light making them look like they were in a dramatic shot from all those western movies Jesse liked so much.

***

The reception party was wild, everyone drinking and dancing, and giving their best wishes to the newly-married couple. Lena, as mentioned before, was complete lightweight when it came to drinking. Amelie had the same amount of alcohol as Lena but wasn't even tipsy yet. 

Amelie decided it was best to take Lena home and put her to bed before she hurt herself. Jesse and caught them and asked where they were going.

"I'm going to take Lena home, as she is quite drunk. Congratulations on your marriage." Amelie said, hoisting Lena up onto her hip. Jesse blushed and said that it was awfully kind of Amelie to say that, and it was probably best to take Lena home as it was getting quite late.

" I'll send a text to check if she's ok later on, yeah?" Jesse said as he walked back to his husband and then explained to him where Lena and Amelie were going. 

Amelie called over a cab and told the driver the location of Lena's block of flats. Before they got in, Lena drunkenly mumbled to Amelie:

"Hey love, flat white no foam?"

Amelie smiled, "Oui Cherie."


End file.
